Give it Up
by LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken
Summary: Beck loves Jade, and Jade loves Beck and that's how it will always be. Freak the Freak out with some extra Bade.


_Someday I'll let you in,  
>treat you right<br>drive you out of your mind  
><em>

__

I watched as my girlfriend dominated the stage. Cat's like my baby sister and all but, god I didn't even realize she was on stage. All I saw was Jade. Christ, Jade was amazing. It should be a sin to possess so much talent. She could act insanely well, she can dance like a freaking Russian and tonight proves she can sing better than anyone at Hollywood Arts.

_Always want what you  
>Can't have and it's so bad if you don't get<br>What you wanted.  
>Make you feel good when I'm with you<br>Lemme shape you boy,  
>Let's get it started!<em>

By now she was strutting her long legs down the stage, and oh god, I love her so much. Most people think I only respond when she demands me to say it because I'm scared of her. This is true but for a different reason. Everyone thinks I'm terrified for my physical heath and dating her out of fear, but in all honesty, I'm horrified of her getting hurt. Everyone thinks she's just a major bitch, but I can see the layers through her mask. I know what she wants to hide from other people.

_Give it up  
>You can't win<br>Cuz i know  
>Where you've been<br>Such a shame  
>You don't put up a fight<br>It's a game that we play  
>At the end of the night<br>It's the same ole  
>Story, but you never get it right<br>Give it up_

By now she dancing in front of our table and I can barely control the urge to run up to her and sweep her up into my arms. I can't fathom where she gets her bravery from. She was raised by her mother, her father ditching her mom once he realized he had knocked her up. Her childhood was rough and she created her mask to hide her pain. I love that I'm the only that can see through it. I love knowing I can help her and ease her pain. _I love her_.

_Come a little closer  
>Come a little closer<br>Baby baby  
>Come a little closer<br>Come a little closer  
>Baby baby<br>Come a little closer  
>Come a little closer<br>Baby  
>Yes you are my baby and I'll make you crazy tonight<em>

We were far from perfect, our constant bickering proved that. But no matter times we argued or fought or purposefully tried to make the other jealous, we always got back together. That's just the way our relationship was. We would get mad and scream and yell and say whatever we thought would hurt the other and ignore each other for days, flirting and hitting on the first people we saw just until the other person was a jealous mess. It would continue like that until the guilt ate us both alive and we would cave and spend hours making up, our lips murmuring apologies into every crevice of skin we could reach.

_Look at me boy,_

_Cuz I got u where i want u  
>Isn't it so exiting.<br>Wanna shake you  
>Wanna brake you<br>Take a backseat boy  
>Cuz now I'm driving!<br>_

Our relationship had always been the same- Jade was dominant. It was that simple. At times I pissed her off for the fun of it, but I knew how whipped I was. I would go to the end of the earth for my girl and I would stop at nothing to make her happy, which I knew happened a lot more often then she let show. I knew how much she had been through and how sick she was of having to listen to what everyone told her, so if bossing me around and letting her treat me like crap was what it took to make her feel good, than that's what I would do. 

_Give it up  
>You can't win<br>Cuz i know  
>Where you been<br>Such a shame  
>You don't put up a fight<br>It's a game  
>That we play<br>At the end of the night  
>It's the same ole story<br>But u never get it right  
>Give it uh,<br>whooooaaaahhh oooh wooh wooooooooohhhh yeah_

I stand up and applaud for the girl who has stolen my heart. I see the happiness in her eyes as everyone stands up and claps. This is where she belonged, on stage, performing in front of people who can enjoy her precious talent without letting their opinions of her get in the way.

Her and Cat made their way over to our table. I could see the sparkle in her eye as her pale hand upped my cheek and pulled my lips towards hers. I kissed her back willingly, before pulling away and whispering in her ear.

"Amazing job, babe. That was insane," I pulled back and smiled at her. I kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand and pulled her in the seat next to mine.

It didn't matter that those other talent-less tramps won. All that mattered was having the girl I loved most in the world as my girlfriend and knowing I would always protect her from anything I needed to. She was mine and I was hers and that's all I'll ever need.

**A/N: Okay what did you guys think?**

**I love Freak the Freak Out but it was lacking Bade :( **

**So I added in some lol **

**Review!**

**-LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken**_  
><em> 


End file.
